For the Good of the Tribe
by annie.jo.marie
Summary: Bella found out she was Quileute when she was 13. Discovering herself and gaining all of the information she could about Native American Culture, Bella was urged to return to La Push by the Apache Tribe she had grown close to. Now that she is in La Push, she finds herself trying to improve the tribe she knows to be home, and hopes to find her place among them. Bella/Leah
1. A Swan Flys Home

For the Good of The Tribe: Bella found out she was ⅛ Quileute when she was 13. Discovering herself and gaining all of the information she could about Native American Culture, Bella was urged to return to La Push by the Apache Tribe she had grown close to. Now that she is in La Push, she finds herself trying to improve the tribe she knows to be home, and hopes to find her place among them. Bella/Leah

AN: This idea just wouldn't get out of my head! I wrote Tribal Relations and asked you guys for suggestions for a pairing. Leah was a popular pairing suggestion for Bella and I thought I would try to give it a go. This has slightly changed from the other version so please read carefully to see the differences. I hope you like it. If you don't like F/F don't read, and if someone wants to help out with writing, especially if you want explicit scenes, i'd love the help, PM me.

Bella POV

I was thirteen when Renee was on one of her new fads and this time she dragged me along. Normally I could escape with telling her I needed to balance the checkbook, clean something around the house, or make up a large meal, but this fad came out of nowhere. Renee was in for her yearly physical and had picked me up early from school so she didn't have to go alone. She only saw the cover of a science magazine about genetic testing and decided that is where we were going next. We got home at 8 at night and life continued as normal, minus the $422.78 from our budget that month.

Two weeks later my life changed. Renee and I found out I am a surprising ⅛ Native American on my dad's side. I called him up almost immediately to find out what he knew, after some grunting I finally got out of him that my great grandma Molly was Quil III first wife. Their oldest from their first marriage married someone off the reservation, at a young age. His eldest son had my dad with his wife at 18. He didn't really know much, but he told me he would get Old Quil's number from Billy when he talked to him next.

For the next month Renee went to every pow wow, museum, and Native American activity she could find in a two state radius. I joined her to everything she went, monitoring her money and making sure she came home with enough time to eat and sleep before work the next morning. I got seperated from her at one Apache pow wow and ended up wandering into a formal meeting. I apologise as quickly as I could and tried to backtrack and ended up slipping and hitting my head.

I woke up after midnight and Renee left without me, thinking I walked home without her. I stayed on the reservation for three days with the Medicine man, his wife, their 4 kids, their spouses, and their 5 grandchildren. Jan, the medicine man's wife, was upset that my mom would leave me, and urged her husband to bring me with him and show me around. I explained why my mom was on this new fad and explained everything we had seen so far. The whole family could see I was enraptured by the culture. A man from Native American Affairs was visiting the Apache tribe to try and encourage new businesses and speaking to the youth about the different grants available to them as Native Americans.

For three days I gathered as much information as I could. My camera was full of pictures from the pow wow and meetings that followed. When Renee came to pick me up, Jan had a few words with her. Instead of visiting Charlie, my dad, that summer, I went back to visit the medicine man and Jan's family. I developed a plan.

I started to take college courses as soon as I could, taking online and night classes from local colleges at the beginning of my freshman (9th grade) year. By the time I graduated high school at 18, I almost had completed two bachelor's degrees and started taking graduate level courses, was a published author twice over, and had some of my photos in magazines. Renee had found someone and married Phil last year. I encouraged her to travel with him, and stayed with Jan and her family when she was out of town for longer than a week. Jan talked to me about Charlie a lot. She even invited him to visit, since I hadn't seen him since I was twelve, but he could never get off the time.

When I got offered a position at National Geographic's for a short spread on Native American Tribes, I asked the Apache tribe for their blessing. My published works were based around their legends and tribal stories, so half of my profits when directly to the tribe, so I was surprised when they said no.

"Little Swan," the medicine man spoke, "we appreciate your love for this tribe, but to allow you to do this, would take you away from _your_ tribe."

I sat confused, "My tribe? But Renee doesn't know which tribe she is a part of."

Jan wrapped her arm around me, "But your dad does know what tribe he is a part of."

Tears started to well up in my eyes, _did they not want me?_

"You are always welcome here, but the spirits have seen greater things for you." The Chief spoke, "We have already kept you too long."

"But college.. My degrees?" I was stalling, they knew it and I knew it.

"You can complete them anywhere." Jan rubbed her hand up and down my arm. "Go find your destiny."

Two weeks later I was gone. Renee and Phil had already sold the house and were waiting for me in Florida. When I said I wasn't going she cried and tried to guilt me into going. "I need to see Dad." My voice broke, I missed him, but I was terrified. We talked on the phone about every other week, but I knew he had a whole life without me. He talked about a kid, Embry, as if he was his own son. He had been in a relationship with a woman from the tribe for almost a 3 years now. He moved on, and part of me felt like I didn't have a home.

If the tribe I had been a part of for the last five years wanted me to move on, Renee was starting a new life, and Charlie had a family I wasn't a part of, where did I belong? When I called him asking if I could stay with him for a while, he sounded thrilled, thrown for a loop, but thrilled nonetheless. He asked me if I was okay, or if something happened to Renee, or if her new husband wasn't treating me right, but I did my best to reassure him.

When he picked me up from the airport a large Native Man was next to him. Charlie swung me up into a hug, quickly putting me down when his back cracked. "You okay?" My face must have shown my worry, the man and Charlie started to laugh.

"I'm good Bells." Charlie patted my back and went for my bag, but the man beat him too it.

"I'm Embry," the man, well Embry, smiled at me. His hazel eyes looked at me and he got a sort of crooked grin as he put my bag over his shoulder, "Ready for a brother?"

I shook my head a little, "What?"

"Oh crap. Nothing. Charlie is going to kill me." Embry looked panicked, bowing his head down and avoiding the glare coming from Charlie.

People started to stare, but I couldn't move. "What does he mean dad?"

"Let's get to the car," Charlie gruffled, "I'll explain on the way."

When we filed into the cruiser, Embry stuffed in back, Charlie started to explain. "I'm getting married Bells."

Embry and Charlie talked over one another the whole way. I have never heard Charlie talk so much in my life. Together they told me about almost everyone on the reservation, some names I recognized from when I talked to Grandpa Quil. I tried to take in information, but my mind was stuck on Charlie getting married to Tiffany Call. Embry and Charlie talked about his senior year in high school and how Embry was working with a group of boys on the Res. But that wasn't what was keeping my mind occupied, I couldn't focus. I knew we were going through Forks, but we had passed our house and kept going.

I tried to point out the fact that we missed the house, but figured we were going to drop Embry off. They pointed out the different family houses on the reservation, the Aleara General Store, even the school that had k-12. When we pulled up to a yellow two story house, a little bigger than Charlie's and looked like it had some recent work done. I turned to say goodbye to Embry, when he went and started to take my stuff out of the cruiser. I started to protest, but then Charlie surprised me again, "Welcome home Bells!"

He slipped out of the car and jogged to get ahead of Embry to hold the door open. My jaw was dropped as I watched as he embraced the woman I know from pictures to be Tiffany. I didn't move. I just watched them interact. Charlie waved me forwards and I slowly crept out of the car. _We talk every other week. I knew he had been getting close to Tiffany, but this? I knew they were dating, but he moved. He moved and was engaged. Why didn't he tell me?_

They were all watching me with different expressions. I could even see Embry standing in the livingroom watch me as I moved slowly closer to the house. I was trying to process my emotions, but I didn't know where to start. I was hugged by everyone, welcomed, told dinner was in a few hours, and Embry brought by suitcase to a room where my three boxes I mailed prior were waiting for me. I checked the address I sent them to, FORKS. I took a deep breath and sank down to the bed.

"Bella?" A tanned hand waved in front of my face.

"I'm actually tired from the flight." I looked him in the eyes and then moved over to the bed. I think I'm going to go to bed early.

"It's only five." He sounded like a wounded animal.

I nodded and swallowed. I shuffled over to the bed before kicking off my shoes and laying on the covers. I heard the door close and voiced outside the door, but I couldn't move. I felt numb.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice came from the now open door.

"Your engaged," my voice was monotone. He grunted the affirmative, and a female whisper was coming from the hallway, "You moved." Another grunt.

"Charlie!" I heard her whisper yell, "What haven't you told that girl?" He mumbled a responds, "She's your daughter-"

"I'm tired and I think I need a minute to process things." I blinked and waited for the door to close. I heard mumbling as the two moved down to where I picture the kitchen must be and laid there on the bed and started to question everything: _Did I have a home? Was it my fault? Charlie never fought for me. He couldn't even take a week off of work to visit me. Even on the reservation back in Arizona I felt like an outsider. But here?_

I woke up a little after 5 am, according to the alarm clock next to the bed. Fully dressed and not a thing unpacked, I woke up like a robot. Grabbing for my bag I took out the basic toiletries and my outfit for today. I found the bathroom with little difficulty and hurried through the process. After 20 minutes I was ready for the day. I put everything back in my suitcase; grabbed my phone, camera, and my three ring binder; and started to head outside. I pulled out my cell phone and found my way to Old Quil's place, juggling snapping pictures and the three-ring binder. I didn't even have to knock on the door, he was expecting me.

Old Quil and I had talked on the phone every week. He even read my book about the Apache Legends before I sent it off to the publisher. We talked about the Quileute as a tribe and about our legends. We talked about my great grandma Molly Swan and what she meant to him and how she married into the tribe. But today I had a surprise for him, "Hey Grandpa." I smiled and hugged him, the binder slipping from my hand and the camera laying on my chest, "Can we grab some tea and talk?"

He nodded at me and held the door open. We grabbed our tea together and I started to grab things out of my binder when a teenager ran down the steps, "I'll be back before supper. I got patrol with… Oh." He saw me and looked from Gramps to me, "Hi."

"This is your cousin, Isabella Swan," Old Quil rose one eyebrow at his grandson.

"Nice to meet you, Quil," I smiled and waved at him as he looked at me wide eyed.

"Hi." He said again and came over to shake my hand.

He stood there for a few minutes, looking like a kid who got caught sticking their hand in the cookie jar.

"Don't you have to go? Patrol?" I questioned him, my other hand firmly covering the information I pulled out of my binder.

"Yeah, later tonight, I'm going to Seth's right now," He smiled seeing I was giving him and out of this awkward situation, "Bye!" He shouted already out of the door.

I smiled back at Gramps, "He seems nice. So… at the Apache Tribe I was visiting in Arizona has done some amazing things over the last ten years. And I think the tribal council needs to look into some of this," I gestured at my documents spread across the table at this point.

Gramps started to look at the first document before he sighed, "Bella, I appreciate the thought you've put into this, but these projects aren't in the budget."

I was thrown, "Grampa, you only looked at one project. And I have applications for the funds…"

He cut me off, "We do not take handouts…."

It was my turn to cut him off, "It's not a hand-out. Its money they owe us, that when we don't apply for it, it goes back to the government!" And I was off. I went on a rampage about how our funds should be higher, how I filled out the documents with the information online, how much the Quileute qualify for as a tribe, and then I paused, "These plans aren't just flippant thoughts. You've told me about the tribe and I can help."

"Okay Little Swan," He smiled, "Let me hear them before we take them to the council."

"Okay," I smiled and grabbed our empty tea cups. As I refilled them I talked about one of my first ideas, "You told me about a man named Sam Uley, he does construction work for a company based in Port Angeles, but it sounds to me like enough of the boys work up there with them and they are undercutting them," I held out a few forms to him as I continued, "Sam should have his own company, right here in La Push!" I was beyond ecstatic. "I'm almost done with my Bachelors in Native American Affairs, and my Bachelors in Business just needs an internship, I want that internship to be here for the council. I've started taking Master's courses, but I need to get my Bachelors first." I explained everything Sam would have to do and what I need from the Tribe. Grampa was glowing. "And the best part is if they give back, and they should, to the community here in La Push, they can write off most of the work and be making a major profit over the first two years."

"That's wonderful News," Gramps eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"That's not all. The school needs to be updated, the clinic needs major work done, the community center should be moved to a safer area, and the tribe needs a library, even the old store need updates, and the government is supposed to be keeping most of those places up to date. If we get Sam's business started and filed before bringing in a N.A.A. agent, we can make sure the profits go right back into the tribe! And that's just Sam!"

"What do you mean, that's just Sam?" Old Quil looked at my binder, every document was spread out on the table in front of us.

"This is just my binder on Sam. You've told me all about this tribe. I have more ideas. His wife, Emily, you said she cooks for most of the boys already," I waited for him to react. When he gave me a grunt I continued, "She should open a Diner. Forks is the only Diner, and that is really more of a Cafe. The tribe needs a Daycare here in La Push and if we expand the community center most of it can be paid for by the government funds, the two in Forks are over crowded as it is, you mentioned a few women who could head that up. Leah wanted to follow in Sue's footsteps, but really she should be reaching farther. The clinic is understaffed, and we can get people here and paid well, once they have the facilities we deserve." I smiled at him again, putting all the documents away in the binder, "And that's just what we need to do before the end of the year. I have people waiting for me to submit these forms so we can rush them. It's getting close to September, we need to get the work started before school is back in session."

"Can I see the rest?" Gramps looked at me.

"Of course!" I jumped up to run back to the Call's place, but I paused halfway to the door. "Charlie didn't tell me he was engaged." I looked up to Old Quil, aware my whole demeanor changed, "Or that he moved." I paused, "And I don't know why." I took a deep breath. " I know I need to talk to him, but I just can't right now. He lied to me." I sighed, "He lied by omission."

He nodded at me in understanding, and I took off once more.

I ran into Tiffany and Embry's house, ignoring any of the looks I got from the living room where Charlie and Tiffany were cuddling on the couch. I took the stairs one at a time, for my own safety, but hurried to grab a large box full of three ring binders. On my way back down I slipped about halfway down and landed on my butt at the bottom of the stairs, the box spilling out on the floor. I'm positive my red face was glowing as I quickly put them all back in the box.

"Bells?" Charlie came over to help me up.

"What?" My voice cracked as I looked up at him.

"Can we talk?" He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided meeting me stare.

"Are you ready to talk?" I waited for him to answer, shuffling my box of plans from one hip to the other. After a minute of no answer I responded again, "Let me know when you're ready to talk." And I bolted out the door. I heard Tiffany talking to my dad, but I didn't stop when my name was called.

By the time I got back to Old Quil's house he had a few sandwiches set aside for us. We ate as I went through each plan. I was dark out before he stopped me. "Little Swan, I think that if the rest of the plans are like these, then we should go to the council. I'll put them on the next meetings list to address." He stood up and went to an old book on the bookcase. "Next Friday is an open meeting for new business. We can talk about your plans then."

"That sounds great!" I hugged him as he wrote, "Is there anyway we can have a closed meeting this week, to get Sam's plan off and running. We should really get the paperwork in before the end of this week."

Old Quil smiled at her and nodded, "I'll call Billy and set up the meeting for tonight. Why don't you start something for dinner. I need to see if Sam is available."

"How many people?"

"Make dinner for about twenty people. We only have six council members on the Res, including Sam, Fuller is visiting relatives, but it will all get eaten. Especially because Young Quil said he was gonna be home for dinner." Gramps smiled almost deviously.

In the kitchen I started to shuffle through the pots and pans as he called around to the council members homes. Pulling out a rough plan of fish, potatoes, vegetables, and two fruit pies for dessert, I got started. The pie's were ready for the oven, and the fish was minutes away from being finished when Quil V walked into the kitchen nose first, following the smells. "Mom?"

I laughed, seeing his eyes still closed, "Nope."

His eyes sprang open, "Hi Bella." He looked me in the eye as he snatched a glazed carrot from the bowl on the counter before my spoon could hit his hand. He smiled but his shoulders fell, seeing my glare. "Need help?"

I looked around me, _what is there left to do?_ "Could you take out the trash?"

He snorted and got to work, "So when can I introduce you to my friends? You probably remember Jake from when you were kids, but the rest of them would like to meet you."

"I might be busy. I'm trying to intern for the counsel for my Bachelors in Business." my voice sounded shocked, I didn't notice he returned that quickly from taking out the trash..

"Aren't you still in High School?"

"No. I'm 18. I graduated in May."

"Oh. I would have thought Grandpa would have wanted to go with Charlie to your graduation."

"Charlie didn't go. It wasn't a big thing. He had to work and I'm already in college classes, so it wasn't that big of a deal." I shrugged off his worried look. "Mom and Phil had to fly out the next day anyways and it wasn't like I wanted a party." I gave him a horrified look.

"Why not? The money gifts? The food!"

"Being center of attention? No thanks." I looked at him like he asked me to go into a haunted house, "And I don't really need the money."

"Right, right, published author. So who are you all cooking for?" He snuck another carrot before I got to him. I glared, moving the bowl out of his reach.

"I asked for a council meeting. Grandpa is getting them all together now." I smiled.

He looked thrown, "What happened? Are you hurt? What can I do?" He was by my side in a second, checking me over, lifting my arms looking for wounds. A large man came barreling into the kitchen, eyes searching. He looked directly at Quil, then looked me over before relaxing.

"W-what?" I finally stuttered out, pulling myself out of his grip. "I'm fine."

They both looked at me, "So what is the meeting about?" the new man asked, his voice full of worry.

"Who are you?" _What is going on here?_

"I'm Sam Uley," He held out his hand across the counter that is the breakfast bar separating him from us.

"Bella," I reached my hand over the counter before a loud buzzer when off and scared me. Jumping into the air, my elbow connected with the hot stove. "Hisss…" I pushed Quil away, as he advanced towards me, flinging on the cold water I stuck my elbow under the water. After them asking me many times if I was okay, I finally got to answer. "It's just a kitchen burn, i'll be fine. Can you take the fish out Quil?" Quil started to move to the oven and Sam took out some frozen peas for me, "And to answer your question, the meeting is about Sam." They both froze. "Well and me."

"What?" They both asked.

"Let's wait for the rest of the council." I nodded deciding that was the best course of action.

"We're here," Billy Black called from his wheelchair as he came rolling into the kitchen.

They all started taking their seats at the kitchen table as I directed Quil and Sam on what was left to be done. The pies replaced the fish in the oven, and supper was served. We ate quite quickly, Quil sitting at the breakfast bar as I forgot he was going to be home. When we finished, Quil and Sam started to clean up when Billy started the meeting.

Billy began by introducing the members of the council. Himself, Old Quil, and Sue, who was running late. Then he introduced, John Cameron, Sam Uley, and Henry Littlesea. Normally a Lahote would also be on the council, but Paul has not been welcomed as a full council member yet, and Gabe Fuller was out of town with his family.

Sue came into the kitchen apologizing for being late.

Billy continued, "Isabella Swan has asked us here to address one of her plans to better the tribe." He motioned for me to start.

Being surrounded by the six council members, and Quil who I could see still listening on the stairs, I started to fidget. I took a deep breath and started to outline my plan for Sam, and what he could do for the tribe when he has his own company. I explained that I filled out the paperwork, and would like to continue to follow Sam's progress as an intern for the council. I explained how he would get the money for the start up and what he is entitled to as a member of this tribe from the government. I asked if I could submit pictures of the area for National Geographic and the tribe would get 50% of the proceeds.

Many of the first grunts, or side comments were the same as Grandpa earlier worried, so I shut them down quickly, "You all are entitled to many things that you just aren't getting right now." Grabbed my binder of pictures.

I opened up the first page and showed the council a picture of the Apache's school cafeteria. "That looks pretty good," Sam smiled.

"No Sam," I frowned and turned the page, "This looks pretty good." On the new page you can see the updated cafeteria, on the third page I had a list of changes that were made and what the government out-right paid for.

I showed them the rest of the pictures and how the changes could be made, but how much more it could benefit the tribe if Sam's company were to be the one to make the changes. "It may seem unrealistic to you right now, but I have people at the N.A.A. who will help me push this through." I looked at their faces, a mixture of disbelief and hope. "I'll get us pie."

Less than four minutes later the pie pans were empty and Quil V looked like he was licking the mashed potato pan.

"I should have made more pie." I mumbled as plates and forks scraped against each other.

Mr. Cameron and Billy were leaned back in there chairs rubbing their bellies as Sam admired the work done at the Apache tribe.

Mr. Littlesea was eyeing my box of binders in the corner, "What are those?" He gestures to the box and all eyes followers his movement.

"Those are the other plans." I blushed when they all turned toward me.

Sam's chair scraped back against the floor as he sprang to his feet. It looked like the dove for the box he was moving so quickly.

My eyes grew wide and my body stiffened until I saw Emily's binder in his hand. "Oh."

He started to shout out questions with excitement. The council members all started to sift through the box, and I tried to stop them. I couldn't answer the questions.

Grandpa called everyone's attention with a loud whistle. "We called a meeting to discuss Sam's plan, Isabella's internship, and Isabella's offer for 50% of the proceeds of her National Geographic shoot. Hand the binders to Isabella and Sam. We need to discuss these matters tonight. The other plans will be brought up at new business on Friday. Anything you need to add before we ask you to leave and we deliberate, Isabella? Sam?"

I started collecting the binders as Sam talked, "This could change the life of many of our young men and women. Our tribe deserves this. I would be honored to lead our tribe in this betterment." Sam bowed respectfully as he stood and made his way to the living room, still holding Emily's binder.

The council turned toward me, "I know I'm young, I turn 19 in September, but I'm passionate. I will be graduating with one Bachelor's in Native American Affairs in August, and with your help a Bachelor's in business, if you allow me this internship, next Spring. I don't work for the government, so I am unable to be an agent for this tribe on this, which means _more_ outsiders will be coming with these changes. This is the first of many plans to help this tribe thrive the way it deserves, and I would be honored to help the members of this tribe reach their full potential. I know I'm asking a lot and change is hard, but please know, I will not be sacrificing the traditions of the Quileute nation, but bringing our culture to the forefront in this change." I figured from foot to foot, biting my lower lip wondering if I forgot anything as I shuffled to the door, "Oh, and thank you for the last minute meeting." I blushed red as they chuckled at me as I joined Sam and Quil V in the living room on the couch, their whispered conversation stopped as I took a seat.

Taking a huge breath I slumped onto the couch where both men sat. I could feel there eyes on me as the voices in the dining room started. Sam opened Emily's binder again and I looked over at the pages smiling.

"This is Emily's dream." Quil spoke to me.

"I know," I smiled at them as both boys looked at me, because in that moment they really did look like boys. "Grandpa told me all about the tribe. It's members, their lives, their dreams. He talked about how sad he is that the tribe is decaying before his very eyes." My eyes started to water. "I saw what he means on the way over."

They looked at me confused. Quil's head was tilted and Sam looked almost offended. "Tiffany has one of the most updated homes. Quil, your mom's kitchen is great, but look at the walls in here, the foundation… something's wrong." I ran a hand through my hair. "Mrs. Thompson's steps don't have a railing and it looks like her roof is caving in. Mr. Nelson's siding looks like it's molded through. And the Wolfe's are 9 people to a two bedroom home." I felt my eyes well up as I trailed off.

"You sure you've only been here two days?" Quil tried to lighten the mood.

I shrugged, thinking of the pictures I took earlier, "I'm observant sometimes."

I smiled at him as Sam closed Emily's binder. I heard chairs moving as Sue came to the ingress of the living room. "We're ready for you two now." Sue looked to Quil, "Why don't you help your mom close up the store."

Quil quickly left giving me a thumbs up. I followed Sam's lead and stood before the council.

Billy commanded the room effortlessly from his chair, " Isabella Marie Swan, we accept your offer to become a tribal council intern and your offer for 50% from your National Geographic photos. As your Grandfather is our official medicine man we have some requirements that you need to fulfill as your duty to your tribe." My face whipped up to look at Billy, "Yes, your tribe." He answered my unasked question. "As a 1/8th Quileute you are a member of our tribe. As Quil III great granddaughter you will need to learn our language and customs more carefully. Quil III has already agreed to this."

He turned this head just a fraction to face Sam, I tried to still my body from fidgeting, "Samuel Uley, as this matter pertained to your personal interests we asked you to sit out of the voting and discussion. The council has unanimously agreed to allow these plans to start immediately. As our tribe is suffering from high unemployment rates we are letting this go fourth with the promise from you to only employ members of the tribe and that all projects for the first year will take place on tribal land. Is that agreed?"

"Yes!" Sam blurred out before Billy even finished.

"The council will now come to a close to reconvene on Friday with the intention to hear more of Bella's plans. These papers will be submitted tomorrow and Bella," All eyes returned to me and I fidgeted some more.

"Yes?" My voice came out as a squeak.

"Sue will have you fill out the necessary paperwork for tribal membership." He went back to address the room. He quickly ended the meeting as I handed out a quick cheat sheet of my future plans for them to look over, just before Quil V and Joy came in the door.

They slowly filtered out as Grandpa Quil had to assure them they could ask me questions about my other plans on or after the meeting next Friday. I started for the kitchen and started the dishes when Joy came in and quietly joined.

"I left you some dinner and piece of pie in the fridge. Sorry for distorting your kitchen." I looked down in the soapy water, letting my hair become a curtain between me and Joy.

"Thank you, and you're welcome anytime. The old coot can't shut up about you. I'm glad you've finally come home." I looked through my hair to see Joy smiling at me.

I wanted to believe her, that this could be home, but I wasn't sure I knew what home was. What it even felt like to call some place home.

Joy was polite enough and made small talk with me, trying to ask about my life. I blushed repetitively and tried to divert her back onto herself. After a few tries I got her to talk about the store, and La Push from when she was younger while she helped me dry and put away the dishes.

I thanked her again, and she thanked me for the food, encouraging me to keep that a secret, my cooking, to myself as long as I could. I laughed as she has Quil V walk me back to Tiffany's place as it was well past ten, he juggled my box of binders and my camera hung heavy on my neck, and I probably looked dead on my feet. Quil told me about his friends and everyone he wanted to introduce me too as he walked me back. It was nice, he held the door open for me, and followed me inside to talk to Embry. I waved at a girl and two boys who were watching a movie with Embry in the living room as I trudged up the stairs.

I don't remember getting ready for bed, but I woke up in my pajamas and sheets tangled around my feet. Looked for my phone so I could figure out the time was a challenge, as my legs felt like dead weights. I saw the mocking time of 8:42 AM stared me in the face. I quickly grabbed my necessities from my still unpacked bag and found myself getting ready in the bathroom again before the sound of a wolf's howl broke me out of my sleepy stupor. My head whipped towards the window in the bathroom looking for the wolf who sounded so close only to see dense forest surrounding the backyard.


	2. Life’s Not Fair

AN: I hope you guys like the chapter. Let me know what you think please in the comments if this is something I should try to continue with. It is getting different from the other story pretty quickly, with the same main idea starting it off. Again, I'd love a co writer if anyone is interested.

Leah POV

Quil finally got over to Embry's after 10pm. Paul was going to be pissed that he was stuck on patrol with Jacob while he was pining after Charlie's daughter. Paul should have been done at 7pm, but I guess Quil's patrol got pushed back due to a spur of the moment council meeting. Now that we had more wolves on the way with Colin and Brady showing signs, Old Quil wanted Young Quil to start sitting in on some meetings and learning the way of the medicine man. Whatever that meant. I wanted to go to school to be a nurse, but the spirits decided they needed me as a wolf instead.

"What was the hold up?" Seth asked once we heard a door shut upstairs.

"Sam wants us all to phase in for a quick meeting before we change for patrols." Quil was already starting towards the back door, his normal goofy demeanor nowhere in sight.

I jumped off the couch to follow him, "What about Bells? Embry whispered as we made out way outside.

"She's dead off her feet, her and grandpa were talking all day long." Everyone could hear the smirk in his voice as Seth, Embry, and Jared followed Quil into the forest and I broke off to the left to get undressed in private and phase in.

As soon as we were all phased in, we started to make our way over to Sam's. The bitter memories of betrayal started to bubble up in my mind and I quickly stopped them out. No one commented anymore, and thankfully Sam wasn't phased yet. With the exception of Paul's whorish ways, no one in the pack dated anymore.

My thoughts stopped as Sam's voice timbered in, "Roll Call."

"Here/Here/ I'm Here/ Hey Sam/ Hi/ Embry's here/I'm here," Paul, Jake, Quil, Seth, Jared, Embry, and I respond.

"Paul and Jake, how does the border look?"

"Same as when we got it. No new trails this week." Jake was quick to reply.

"The Leech Lover was down on the beach again with her friends though. She stunk up the place. She must have been rolling around in their stench before coming too." Paul gave us the memory and we all gagged.

"How does she do it?" Seth buried his nose between his paws.

"They don't smell bad to humans, remember? Their smell is addictive to them." Jared's voice was calm as he reminded Seth.

"As long as their friends don't visit again," Quil made a gag noise in our heads.

"Enough" Sam silenced us and started to relay the information for the impromptu meeting. Most of our tails started to wag. I tried suppressing mine, but when I saw a binder with my name on it I couldn't help but join in. My thoughts however stopped Sam from continuing to relay the meeting, "LeeLee I'm sorry, but Bella's plans for you aren't going to work out."

"What do you mean?"

"Most of the plans for the tribe take place here in La Push. But until that red head is gone, and the threat to our tribe gone…"

"What plan?" Seth asked. Without knowing it he gave us a peek inside the plans the Bella made for me. She wanted me to become for than a nurse, she wanted me to become a doctor, or as close as I could get. She wanted to get the clinic up-to-date and get natives from around the country wanting to work here. Best of all, she was going to make the government pay for it all, the clinic, the new doctors, and my schooling.

"It doesn't matter. Not all of Bella's plans can happen right now." The memories of Bella's plans for him and for Emily started to swim inside our heads. Jake getting a garage after graduation. Paul opening up an online website for this woodworking one of a kind creations. Jared getting his accounting degree and opening up a shop by the Altera's Store. The store, community center, school, and council offices getting redone and up to code. But even with how great it all sounded, my bitter resentment towards my wolf grew.

Sam finished the briefing on the meeting as I wallowed in self-pity. "Quil, did you want to bring up what you mentioned earlier?"

Quil's big wolf head nodded, "I think Bella is an imprint."

I layed down in defeat as the boys started to bicker and ask questions.

"Let him speak."

Embry replayed meeting Bella in his head, "Yeah, that's what I felt too." Quil's voice sounded relieved, "It's kinda what I feel for Kim and Emily, but maybe stronger because she's my cousin?"

They debated a bit more as I tuned them out, thinking about how the reservation might look different in a few years. "I don't want you guys to overwhelm her. No scaring her off. Charlie is already doing that enough for us." Embry already fit the roll of older protective brother. Our questions hit him all at once, "Charlie never told her he moved in with us, or that they got engaged last month on their anniversary."

If I was human I would have facepalmed, "Men." I rolled my wolf eyes.

"Seth, try to get her to meet your eyes tomorrow okay? She should be meeting with your mom to start on her tribal paperwork." Seth agreed and Sam cautioned the boys again at overwhelming her, his thoughts about the tribe betterment, his own business, and Emily running through his head. My bitterness at the wolf slipped out and he growled at me. I rolled my wolf eyes at him, "Knock it off Lee."

My bitter thoughts got louder as he continued to think about Emily running a dinner while pregnant with their second child. "Enough!" he growled at him, his wolf towering over mine.

"I can't help what I thinking about what I lost, just like you can't help thinking about might have!" My wolf wasn't backing down and submitting. It was like he wasn't even trying to control his thoughts.

My criticism of his thoughts burst into my mainstream thoughts, "You're on puppy patrol for the whole week!" He alpha ordered.

My wolf's body jerked and started to run to the Littlesea's house to watch Colin. My wolf laid down in the forest behind the house watching the quiet house.

"Dude." Paul spoke first. My thoughts centered only on watching Colin until Brady returned with his family from their trip to the Makah Res, but I listed to them.

"She wasn't wrong man," Jared joined in.

"You were laying it on thick," Quil defended me.

"Enough!" Sam's wolf roared over them. "Quil and Seth, patrol. Jared and I will relieve you in the morning." Sam was the first to phase out.

A few of the boys tried to talk to me before they phased out, but the alpha order kept my thoughts on Colin. I almost prefered it that way. Their pity was stifling.

I listened to Quil and Seth patrol as I watched the quiet house. We all knew it was ridiculous, puppy patrol never happened at night, only when they were awake. With the red head around this as a misuse of resources.

Quil was kind enough to point that out numerous times on his patrol, "She is the fastest out of all of us, keeping her in one place when the red head could return at any moment is just stupid."

"Spirits, I hope he sees keeping her up all night when he will probably burst during the day is just not the smartest thing."

"This is ridiculous! Leah, I'll run by the Littlesea's house a few time, just catch a few house of sleep."

When Sam and Jared phased in that morning Seth was quick to phase out. Quil was pretty worked up and decided to share, "She pulled a double yesterday man, covering your shift. Now she was up all night watching Colin sleep. His fever hasn't even set in yet! Don't you think this was a bit of an overreaction?"

"Enough!" Sam howled, "Phase out and get some sleep Quil." The order was loose and allowed Quil to make it back home before phasing out.

Sam and Jared patrolled quietly, their thoughts raged on about their imprints. Sam's louder and more intimate than normal.

"You're being a Dick." Jared called him on it after four hours.

"Emily's my imprint. She has to deal with that."

"Dude, she is dealing. But you shoving your gift from the spirits in her face, when you used to think of her like that isn't helping."

"I am not. You think of Kim all the time too." Sam huffed at Jared.

"I think about if she is happy. If she got enough sleep. How pretty she is. How thankful I am. If I get to see her today. Not what kind of underwear she's wearing and putting down other girls I've been with by comparing her to them. You are constantly comparing Emily to Leah in your head and putting Leah down by belittling her feelings."

"But-"

"No buts! Leah is the only female among us who phases. She lost more than all of us and you know it! She is allowed to be bitter. You remember how hard it was to control your active thoughts when you first phased. You don't want me to even think about the things you used to think about Sam. You need to layoff." Jared huffed out.

She lost more than all of us and you know it! His voice echoed in my head as I followed Colin to second beach from the forest, my paws dragging against the ground. "My dad, my education, my future, Sam, my privacy, my ability to have kids."

My thoughts were loud. I was so tired that they seeped into my active thoughts.

"Lee?" Sam sounded surprised to hear me.

"You alpha ordered her to puppy watch after a double shift and no sleep. Where did you expect her to be?" Jared was pissed. Sam growed at his disapproval.

Sam and Jared were quiet for the rest of their patrol. By the time Jacob and Embry phased in for patrol Colin was back at home playing video games and eating a late lunch. Jake and Embry let Sam know Seth didn't imprint and Sam relayed patrol while Jared phased out quickly to spend time with Kim. "Get some sleep Leah. You have patrol next." Sam lifted the order and quickly phased out.

"Leah?" Both Jake and Embry were shocked, "We thought for sure he would lift the order sooner than this."

I was too tired to comment before I phased out in the forest behind my house. Pulling on my clothes haphazardly before walking through the back door.

"Leah honey, is that you?" My mom called out from the kitchen.

I groaned back an affirmative before collapsing onto the couch. Too tired to make it up the stairs to my bed.

"Excuse me dear. I'll be right back. Make yourself at home" My mom said to someone, but my eyes were already closed. I head my mom come into the living room as Seth called my mom upstairs. She moved away from the couch and went to him. Less than a minute later I head Seth telling mom the bear minimum. Basically that Sam alpha ordered me unfairly.

I felt a palm on my forehead as I head mom pick up the phone upstairs and dial Emily's. The hand sent a jolt through my tired body. "Oh," the hand pulled back as if it felt the jolt too. I tried to open my eyes, but I just fell deeper into sleep.


	3. Turning Up the Heat

AN: Would love a Beta or co-writer! Please pm me if you're interested! Please leave me a comment about what you like and what you'd like to hear more about.

Bella POV

After scanning the trees for a few minutes for the sound of the howl, I finished getting ready. I peeked out the bedroom window to make sure the police cruiser was gone before going downstairs. When I didn't see any cars out font, I figured the coast was clear. I found some eggs and bread and quickly put together some french toast. Humming along to a song in my head I quickly surveyed the kitchen so I knew where things are and where to put them back. I was halfway through making breakfast when a voice scared me, "Got enough for three more?"

I must have jumped a foot in the air with the way he chuckled at me. "Embry." I nodded at him. "Who's all coming over?" I flipped my french toast.

"No one, but I'm a growing boy." He smirked at me and sat at the small kitchen table against the wall.

I looked him up and down as I took out more eggs. "Growing? I think you're done growing."

He laughed with me and we talked about his friends as I finished cooking. When I sat down he asked me about my life back in Arizona, "I'm really not that interesting." I sighed, "I skipped a grade and took most of my classes at the university and two community colleges. I worked at the library and didn't really have any friends."

"No friends?"

"Not really." I sighed.

"None?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, my mom has always kind of been my best friend. We moved a lot when I was younger, and I just stopped making friends after a while. Wasn't worth the pain of saying goodbye and promising to keep in touch, when you never get a letter or a phone call." I knew I was brushing it off at this point, but I really didn't want to stay on the subject. "Plus I had my books to keep me busy."

"Books?"

"Yeah, I published the Apache Legends with their permission, and I did two fiction books with them in mind, I made up a tribe and created legends from my imagination and brought their _legends_ into life in the fictional modern times. The first one sold really well, and the second one should be released later this year or early next year."

"Wow. Charlie mentioned you were published, but three books."

I smiled quickly before it disappeared and I looked down at my half empty plate, "Does he talk about me? Like often?"

Embry rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I mean, he's proud of you. He talks about how smart you are a lot. He kinda gets really sad every summer, around the time you used to visit. He had a wall in his house that looked like a shrine to you." He smiled at me, but his answer just made me sad.

"Do you know why he didn't tell me he moved? Or got engaged?" I looked at him in the eyes and he squirmed.

"Honestly I don't know about the moving, but I know he wanted to tell you about the engagement in person. He was actually scared that you'd be mad."

"Why would I be mad?" I was getting defensive, I could hear it in my voice even as I tried to hide it.

"I don't know, because he moved on from your mom?" He shrugged.

I wiped a hand down my face, "Sorry, I'm not angry at you. I'm just confused." I rested my hand on my palm, "I feel like I tell him everything and he's kept his new life from me. I've actually been really jealous about they way he talks about you. You're the son he's always wanted." I looked down at my still half empty plate, my appetite gone.

"I know it's none of my business but… why did you stop visiting?" I could hear it in his voice by he even looked cautious.

I sighed and looked right at him, "Looking back, I feel selfish about that decision, but- but I really got mad at him. I felt like he didn't fight for me. Like he didn't want me. I spent most of my childhood taking care of my mom: making sure the house was clean, there was food cooked properly on the table, and money to pay the bills. Whenever I came here, he made time for me, but I normally ended up at the Black's house. I wanted him to fight for me. The other half, well I didn't know if it was safe to leave my mom alone for two weeks." I laughed, but he didn't.

I looked at him and suddenly realized what I all said and who I was talking too. "You're scarily easy to talk to." I must have looked like a deer looking into the headlights of a car because he tried to calm me down. He promised not to talk to Charlie or his mom about what I shared, after much prompting and a promise of cookies.

He helped me clean up breakfast, after he finished my plate and offered to show me to Sue's house on his way over to Jake's. I jumped at the chance and quickly grabbed my camera and cell phone before leaving.

Embry was patient with me as I stopped every five feet to take a picture of a building or landform, and on a rare occasion person. It must have been after 10 am when we arrived at the Clearwater house. Jake had joined us at some point when I was stopping to take a few pictures. Embry reintroduced us after I stopped taking a few pictures of wood carved bench on a family's front porch.

Jake looked disappointed when I didn't have the best memories of him, but he still held the door open for me when we entered the Clearwater house. Embry was ahead of us, yelling out a hello when another tall guy waved us into the dining room.

"Hey Bella, this is Seth. Seth this is Bella, my sister" Embry introduced me. I waved at him from across the table and Seth looked at Embry and shook his head a little. My brow creased in confusion, that's the same disappointed look Jake got when I told him I couldn't remember him that well.

"Bella?" Sue entered the dining room.

"Hi, Council Member Clearwater." I walked over to shake her hand.

"Just call me Sue, Bella" Sue engulfed me in a hug. "Alright boys, go find a video game or something. We got work to do." Sue smiled at me as she ushered the boys out of the dining room.

Sue and I spent most of the day putting together my documents to become a member of the tribe. She asked me about my life back in Arizona and I ask her about her life here. She talked about her kids, Seth and Leah most of the time. We talked about her husband Harry who passed away earlier this year due to a heart attack. Then we talked about her work at the clinic. She brought me over to the clinic and showed me around the facility while I took notes. She introduced me to the nurse who helps her run it and we sat down and talk about my plans for the clinic. It was almost one by the time we left and Sue invited me over for a late lunch. She fussed over me and reminded me of myself with my mom.

I asked her what she was making and she let me help. She told me her directions from the top of her head. Looking at the amount of food she was making, anyone would think she is cooking for an army, but she explained that kids from all over the reservation stopped by and they all had huge appetites.

When kids started showing up claiming to have smelled the food from the beach I asked Sue if I should put some aside for Leah, "I mean, you said she doesn't like to cook."

"Ha!" one of the boys laughed, "Leah couldn't cook to save her life."

Seth slapped him upside the head as Sue turned to glare at him. "That would be lovely dear, thank you." Sue faced me.

While we were eating the boys kept trying to meet my gaze and it was starting to freak me out. I scooted closer to Seth's side as I ate and tried to pick-up the conversation I was having with Sue.

When the boys all left, save for Seth who retreated upstairs, I stayed and helped Sue with the dishes. "You know, that dish would go really well with some peach cobbler," I smiled as I dried a plate Sue had handed me.

"That does sound good. Do you cook often?" Sue smiled as she handed me another plate.

"I love to cook. Almost as much as I like to take pictures." Blushing I looked down, "My mom can't boil water, let alone make a meal. When she tries she gets experimental and our fire extinguisher would almost always be used."

"Ah, yes. Renee could never cook." Sue laughed, "One time she convinced Sarah that she could make mashed potatoes for a gettogether." Sue handed over a pan for me to dry as she laughed deep in her belly, "Dear, the potatoes where mashed and frozen!" She was laughing so hard tears started to form in her eyes.

"How did she manage that?" my eyes bulged.

"We don't know! Heck, she didn't know!" Sue laughed some more as she started to put away the dishes. "So, about that peach cobbler?" She turned towards me and threw a peach in the air.

An hour later the cobbler was in the oven and we were sitting at the table going through one of her family scrapbooks. Sue was kind and didn't push me for information whenever she brought up Charlie or Renee.

Sue stopped talking and turned her head to the back of the house. _ERR. SLAM!_

"Leah, honey is that you?" Sue smiled and stood up as someone, Leah, grunted an affirmative.

"Excuse me dear. I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." Sue when to check on her daughter. When I heard the footsteps on the stairs and Sue didn't return, I went to livingroom to check it out.

Leah was laying on the couch. She looked very different from the pictures Sue and I had been looking through. The scrapbook had been before Harry passed away and before Sam and Leah broke-up. Leah looked exhausted and something just didn't feel right. I heard Sue upstairs yelling on the phone and took the back of my hand to Leah's forehead. A jolt went through my hand and up my arm, straight to my heart, "Oh." I quickly pulled back my hand. After less than a second my hand was back on her forehead. _Leah's burning up!_ I tried to shake her wake, "Leah. Leah!" I patted her face.

"Sue!" I shouted for Sue as I ran to the freezer to grab as much ice as I could carry. I grabbed a glass of water and grabbed a dry towel to wrap the ice up tight and rushed back to the couch, "Sue!" I yelled again. I could hear her getting off the phone. I put the towel on her forehead and tried to get her to wake up. "Leah? Leah, can you hear me?"

"What's wrong?" Sue called back, going to the stairs when Seth rushed past her.

"Leah?" Seth was by my side at an instant.

I angled myself so I could look at Leah's face, "Leah?," I looked to Sue, "She is burning up."

"Oh," Sue looked relieved.

"I can't wake her up." I looked between Seth and Sue, "We need to call an ambulance." I know I was starting to panic, "No. It would be quicker to drive. Sue?" I looked to Sue, but she was just standing there looking like a fish with her mouth opening and closing.

I started to shake my head, "Seth get a thermometer. We need to get her temp. Sue get more ice." I looked down at the unconscious girl. One hand holding the drenched towel to her forehead and the other hand patting Leah's cheeks again. "Leah honey, I need you to wake up okay?"

Seth came back with ice and replaced the towel for me and I heard Sue on the phone. "Mom's calling for help." Seth answered my unasked question.

"Thermometer?"

"We," He paused, sucking in his lips and taking a deep breath. He looked from me to his sister, and back to me, "We don't have one."

"What?" I was stunned. I thought for a second, "Fill the tub with freezing water. We need to get her temp down and fast."

Seth looked from me to Leah to his mom and then nodded at me. Sue got off the phone and calmly walked back into the room. "Bella, maybe you should go home. Just in case this is contagious." Sue looked from me to her daughter.

"No!" I shouted. "I- I- I can't. I can't leave her." My heart was racing, and my breath was shallow. "No. No."

"It's okay." Sue started to approach me with her hands out, "It's okay honey. I'm not going to make you leave."

I nodded and smoothed back Leah's hair again. I couldn't name what I was feeling. My emotions were all over the place. I held the drenched cloth to Leah's forehead as I heard Seth come stomping back down the stairs. I heard him pause, probably taking in the way Sue still had her arms stretched out towards me. They exchanged some words before Seth came closer to me and Leah slowly. "Anyone order a cold bath?" Seth joked.

I nodded vigorously and forced myself to let go of her hand, but I was only one step behind Seth the whole way up the stairs. I only tripped once, but I managed to keep up with him. He gently placed his sister in the cold tub and sprung backwards like he had been burned.

"Get ice." I commanded as I found a cup by the sink, quickly rinsed it out and scooped up some cold water and shielded her nose before pouring it on her head. I did that a few times before a tan hand caught my pale wrist.

"Hello." A gravelly voice said.

My eyes jumped to hers, "Leah? Oh thank the spirits." I started to ask her a lot of questions while I patted her forehead dry. I explained finding her and how high her temperature was. I asked if she knew the date and her full name. I looked at her eyes, "I don't know what I'm doing." I looked from one of her eyes to the other. "Your mom called for help. Do you think you can stand? We can get you changed before we take you to the hospital. And-"

"I'm fine."

"Leah, you're burning up."

"I run hot."

I about chooked on my tounge as she stood up and her clothes clung to her body. I blushed bright red and stood up quickly, my back connecting to with the sink's counter. Her eyes pursued my body as I took her in. "Hi." I squeaked.

"You must be Bella." My eyes widened and I nodded.

Then I heard a deep rumbled like growl from Leah as her head whipped to bathroom door. I followed her gaze to see Seth holding a bowl of ice and Sam standing behind him. Sam made a similar noise and Leah stepped out of the cold bath water and stood in front of me and made the growling sound again, but this time it sounded more like _Mine._ The back of Leah's body was pressed up against me when she growled and I felt a weird shiver from the warmth of her body and I suddenly felt light-headed. As if the blood drained from my head completely. I swayed slightly and felt Leah grip me with a hand behind her back. She pulled me closer to her as they continued to talk or growl back and forth. My chest bumped her back and I realized my body's reaction. My nipples were hard as they grazed her soaked back and my legs were wobbly, and I felt moisture between my legs as Leah let out another growl. My lips released a moan or mewling noise and my body pressed into her back on its own accord.

Sue's voice was coming from the hallway as Leah sprang away to slam the bathroom door shut. In less than a second she had me sitting on the bathroom counter in front of her with her body between my legs. All I could think was _What just happened?_

AN: Well… What did just happen? This chapter developed slightly different from how I had intended… but there it is. Let me know what you think. I'm posting as is, because I haven't posted in a while. Let me know if you think I should keep it, edit it, or maybe just rewrite it. (Again, I'd love a co-writer or an editor.)


	4. What just happened?

AN: Thanks for waiting. I have no set schedule for updating. I'm just following where the story takes me and what feels right. Again, I'd love a Beta or Co-writer. (My other story, similar take, is waiting for inspiration. Let me know if you have any ideas on who Bella should end up with in that story as this one is already dramatically different.)

Leah's POV:

My Bella was panting. Her eyes darted around for a while between my chest and my eyes before settling on my neck. My Bella? What just happened? Oh right, my Earth shattered and I imprinted.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Her voice was soft as she fought not to look me in the eye.

I sighed, hoping she would lose the fight. "I've been up for more than 48 hours and I'm a heavy sleeper."

She started to nod her head before she stopped, I couldn't hide my smirk. She stopped nodding because it cause her to look at my chest again. Well that's an ego boost.

"What's happening?" There was a quiver in her voice and my brow creased.

"What do you mean?"

"The growling, the zing, umm…" She bit her lip and looked me in the eye while slowly lifting her hand that was gripping the counter top to cup my cheek. When her hand touched my face, I felt a hum of warmth spread through my body, "Do. Do you- umm.. Feel that?"

I smiled and nodded. Lifting my hand to keep hers on my cheek. "What does it feel like to you?"

Her eyes grew, "Uh.." I had to stop myself from laughing. A bright pink stained her neck and face, "Like an electric charge, but nice?" The upward inflection made my smile grow. I stared at her a while longer before she nodded her head slightly, "What does it feel like to you?" She said after a while. Apparently I wasn't getting her hint.

"Warm, soft, like a blanket." She returned my smile for a second before it disappeared.

"Why?" I could feel her fingers curl under my hand, as if she was retracting it, but I held firm. When my smile dropped she was quick to add, "Not that it's not nice, it's really nice. Great. I mean," she was talking so fast, I released her hand and cupped her chin to look at me as her eyes had started to wonder.

"Do you really want to know?" I could hear the Sam and Seth at the bottom of the stairs freeze. Heck, I could hear my mom stop moving when they froze and the wolf in my backyard started to race to get inside.

She nodded, breaking the silence in the room, but the rest of the house was still frozen.

"How much do you know about our legends?"

She paused for a second looking to the side and then back and forth as if reading a book or searching her memory. "Um. I know a lot of them. Which one are you thinking of?"

"That we're descendants from wolves." It only took a second before she nodded at me. I didn't realize I had let go of her, or that I was standing with my back against the cabinets until she slid off the counter and walked to me, grabbing my hand in hers.

She experimented a few times, grabbing my hand and letting it go. I purred slightly when she grabbed my hand and whined when she let it drop. Her eyes grew large and she grabbed my hand again, "Imprinting?" Her voice was so soft and quiet that it barely reached my ears.

I nodded slowly, I could practically see the gears in her head turing.

"You," She coughed and continued with a stronger voice, "You need sleep." She nodded again, grabbing my hand and leading me. She opened the door to the hallway and I heard footsteps on the stairs. She lead me away from them and peaked into Seth's room and continued down the hallway. She looked into my room and nodded to herself. My Bell proceeded to pull me by my hand to my bed. She let go and put her hands on my shoulders to urge me down.

A crease formed between my eyes again, Did she not believe me? Is she rejecting me?

Sam, Seth, and Jared were standing in my doorway with my mom trying to get through them, but Bella was over at my bookcase not even aware we had been followed. She grabbed my Quileute Language book off my bookcase and turned around to see them all. She dropped the book and I was by her side in a second, picking it up and grabbing her around the waist.

I couldn't prevent the growl of Mine that escaped before Sam could get anything out of his mouth. He growled back and I felt Bella tense. A purring rumble came from my chest and the three wolves looked at my mate, their instincts wanting to protect her. I attempted to pull her slightly behind myself, but she fought me and my wolf, although hesitant, wanted to see what Bella would do.

I looked to her face to see narrowed eyes glaring at Sam. "You in charge?" My eye widened and quickly flashed over to Sam to see him nod. "Are you why she has been up for over 48 hours?" I felt the everyone else move their heads along with mine as if watching a tennis match.

Again Sam nodded. He moved to open his mouth, but My Bella was faster.

"You three don't look that tired." She didn't pause. "Did you have a good reason to keep her up and running that long?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but again, she didn't pause "If it had been anyone else other than Leah, would you have done the same?"

He closed his mouth and his head pulled slightly back, as if she had attempted to slap him. It took less than a second and he opened his mouth to speak again, but My Bella was still quicker, "We will talk about this later." Her head turned to me, "You need sleep." She turned to Seth, "Can you get my bag for me downstairs please?" Then she turned to my mom, "Can we continue our talk later?" She smiled and waited for my mom to nod before moving to Jared, "Didn't you have a date with your girlfriend, umm… Kim?" He nodded, and looked to Sam, who also nodded at him, giving him to go-ahead to leave.

Seth returned with Bella's bag seconds later and my mom was asking Bella something about peach cobbler. Sam stood in the doorway and my grip tightened on my imprint. Bella must have noticed because she took her bag and thanked my mom and lead me over to the bed, slipping off her shoes and climbing onto my bed. My eyes had a hard time not going to my mate as Sam stood watching us. Bella made me lay down and she pulled out her laptop, shifting the pillows behind her as she sat with her back against my headboard, one hand moving between the laptop keys and the language book, and the other running through my hair.

My eyelid dropped while I fought to stay awake, aware of my Alpha in the doorway and my new mate behind me on the bed. I was at the edge of consciousness when I heard her speak, "I have nothing to say to you right now. You need to leave."

I didn't hear him speak, but I didn't hear him leave the room either.

Bella's POV

Sam stayed in the room for a few minutes, his eyes bouncing between me and Leah. I just continued to run my hands through her hair as I flipped through the language book and occasionally looked things up on my laptop. I couldn't tell if he was angry that Leah imprinted on me, or if he was worried about the state of exhaustion she was in.

After he left, I pulled up my notes on the legends that grandpa told me. I reread through a few of them before I started to get a headache. I heard the timer for the cobbler go off downstair and I could smell it wafting up the stairs. Sue scolded Seth to leave us some in the pan. Later I woke up to the sound of Sue in the kitchen. I pushed the space bar on my laptop to see the time to be greeted with a black screen. My laptop died.

Stretching I climbed over Leah carefully and plugged my laptop in, setting it on her desk before slipping out to use the restroom and grab something to drink. I sent Embry a text that I would be staying over at Leah's and he quickly replied with a thumbs up before I finished up in the bathroom.

"She's going to wake up you know?" Seth scared me as I made my way downstairs. I yipped and fell straight down onto my bottom, thankfully landing on a stair and not continuing down. "Sorry?" He asked as he made his way up to help me.

"It's okay." I smiled, "I'm gravitationally challenged. I just woke up and my laptop died." I shrugged and made my way to the kitchen, from cooking with Sue earlier I knew their basic layout, but still greeted Sue and asked for water instead of just taking it.

"Help yourself dear." She smiled at me. I looked down to see her in scrubs.

"Did you go into the clinic?" I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water form the sink.

"Just for a few hours. Are you hungry?"

I smiled and nodded at her, hearing Seth's video game start back up, "Want help?" I greedily drank the water and filled it up again.

"That would be nice dear." She handed me knife and slid the cutting board my way. "I'll go change."

I got to work chopping everything that was laid out and started to slice up the chicken when I felt eyes on me. I turned to see Leah with half open eyes and clothes rumpled. She came up and quickly took the knife from me and placed it on the counter beside the cutting board.

"You left." She was right next to me. I backed up and grabbed my glass of water taking a big gulp.

"I was thirsty."

"Are you staying?" She looked over to the food on the counter.

"Is that alright?"

She nodded quickly.

"I texted Embry that I wasn't coming home tonight. Is that okay?"

"Definitely." She smiled and closed the distance between us. I quickly set the glass of water down as she came towards me. My back grazed the wall and her face dipped down. "How much do you know about imprinting?"

"A lot." I gulped and got a view of her cleavage before averting my eyes.

"Can you accept me? I mean, my wolf. I mean us? I can be anything you want- Need; sister, friend, lover..." I could hear the edge in her voice.

I thought back to everything I knew about imprinting. And my complete lack of experience with people, friends, family, let alone lovers, boyfriends or girlfriends. I took a deep breath and just acted, I grabbed her face between my hands and pulled her lips to meet mine. I felt her body relax as the warm zing sent shockwaves through my body, starting at my lips and hands. I started to pull away after a few seconds, when she wrapped an arm around my waist and slammed my body gently into the wall behind me, pressing her barely covered self, rumpled clothes in-all against me. I felt my entire body hum as my body responded to her. It took me about ten seconds, I think, before I tried to break away. Her hands were moving on my shoulders, back, and neck. I was gasping for air as she started to kiss across my cheek and licked a part of my ear. My knees when out from underneath me. She held me up and continued on her merry way when I croaked out, "Stop. Stop." She flew away from me panting and looking at her hands then touched her lips. But with my knees having given out I slid to the floor.

She went to apologize, "Bella, I'm so-"

"Wow." I knew I had a full blush on and a goofy grin. A giggle escaped me. "Um…" I giggled again. She came over to me and held out a hand to help me up. I looked up at her under my eyelashes and giggled as Leah helped me to my feet. "Well."

"Yeah," She coughed, "Well."

"That was a great first kiss." I touched my lips and she blanched at me.

"First kiss?"

AN: Well what do you guys think? I'm not going to have them fight the imprint. I always thought fighting an imprint should be rare. I thought about giving Bella experiences before Leah, but with everything that she's accomplished in her short life, I didn't think I left her character much time for a social life, let alone a love life. And being as I'm married to my highschool sweetheart, I should probably stick to what I know. (That being said, please feel free to give me pointers about girl/girl relationships. I know love it love, but let me know if anything I write seems to unrealistic… well for a supernatural story anyways.)


	5. Shock to the system

AN: Thank you for reviews and feedback. I'm just following the characters where they take me at this point. Again, unsure how often I'll update.

Bella POV

"Maybe you should sit down and we can talk?" I gestured at the kitchen table. She took a while before she started moving. I saw Sue pause at the door before she decided it was okay to come in.

I walked around the island to heat up the plate I saved her from lunch. I set the microwave for three minutes and grabbed my glass of water, as well as one for her, before joining her at the table. I would have taken back up the knife and continued cutting, but Sue took the knife and motioned for me to sit by Leah as she resumed chopping.

"So… Hi I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. Nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out.

"Leah Clearwater," She stuck her hand out in returned and shook my hand with a smile.

"So you turn into a wolf?" I grabbed my glass and took a huge gulp of water as Sue dropped a bowl she was carrying and veggies scattered across the island.

Leah's eyes bore into mine as she nodded in responds.

"And I'm your imprint?"

Leah looked over at her mom, who stopped picking up the veggies and was beaming at her, "Really?"

"Yes." Her eyes came back to meet mine, "Yes. You're my imprint." Sue held herself back from running over to hug her daughter.

"I've been typing out the legends from recordings of Grandpa Quil. I reread them when I was upstairs before I fell asleep." I couldn't see Sue behind her anymore as I focused in on Leah, "You're right, you could be anything I need or want. But unless an imprintee is already in a committed relationship or too young, and really even then, every imprinted couple has ended up in a romantic relationship."

Leah's eyes grew, as if this was knew information.

"Fighting the imprint only leads to forced marking." Sue was coming back into focus as she joined us at the table.

"What?" Sue's voice had a little shake in it.

"Well, that's kind of my own conclusion, according to the stories Grandpa has told me so far and some of the journals he let me read. If the imprintee was denying their imprint, refusal to see them, or no communication, not letting their wolf explain what the imprint could be and what it all means, it ends up in forced marking. Claw marks or teeth marks that mark the imprintee as the wolf's from other tribesmen, wolves... enemies. Many imprinted wolves don't see the need to mark their imprintee, well with the exception of the Alpha, unless they feel the imprint is threatened."

All three responded at the same time:

"Old Quil let you read journals?" Seth said from the doorway.

"What does the forced marking do?" Sue was wringing her hands.

"So you're just accepting the imprint so my wolf wont force my mark you?" Leah whimpered.

I sighed, "Leah. I've never been in a relationship. The spirits have literally given me the gift of a perfect soulmate with flashing red arrows pointing right at you. Why would I want anyone else? I want to try. I'd like to get to know you and your wolf. But this is all new, and this is a lot of information at once. I need slow."

I saw her body relax as I turned my eyes to Sue, "What do you mean what does the forced marking do? I should reread the journals again, but it should cement the relationship. Biting may be related to fertilization of the female imprintee. But again, that's my own conclusions." I shrugged and turned to Seth, "I think Grandpa may want me to learn some things he does as the medicine man, maybe about becoming the next medicine woman. I know he is more of a shaman, with his connection to the spirit world, but if he wants me to learn, i'll learn. I mean, I'm only assuming that Quil V is a wolf right now, but if he is, he might not be learning everything he needs to know about Grandpa's work, if he is protecting the tribe… Wait." My eyes shuffled between them. "Your protectors? But, protectors are here because- because-"

"Vampires." Seth's voice carried in the small kitchen even though he didn't speak that loud.

Beep. The microwave sounded. I sprang to my feet and returned with Leah's plate and a fork. I placed them in front of her before returning to the fridge and grabbing some of the peach cobbler Sue managed to save for us. Slipping it onto a plate and putting it in the microwave I felt the eyes on me before I turned around.

"Just how endangered is the tribe?" My voice was wobbly and I felt myself shake a little.

Leah started to vibrate and looked at me worried. She had half of her plate gone when she jumped up to steady me when my knees gave out. "Oh dear. I think she is going into shock."

"Peach cobbler." I nodded to Sue.

"Clever girl." She grabbed my empty glass of water and returned with juice as Seth, Leah, and Sue talked over me but it sounded like I underwater and their voices were warped. When I started to hear them again the peach cobbler was half gone in front of me, my glass empty, and I felt the suttle hum of when Leah's and my skin touch at my back. I looked down and realized I was in Leah's lap.

"Hey. You okay?" Seth was across the table from me.

"Paul and Jared need to be re-leaved soon." Leah was talking to Sue from behind me.

"Yeah." It came out as a squeak. I nodded just incase it sounded as unintelligible as I believed it did.

"You scared me." Leah murmured behind me as she held me closer to her body. I felt her breasts at my back and had so shake my head clear.

"I-I'm okay. Just, kinda, a shock. You know?" I looked around the room, "I write about legends coming to life. I put my hand on top of Leah's as she held me close, "I never imagined one actually coming to life. Or-or a vampire being, you know, real." I slowly started to relax in Leah's hold. I slowly realized her body was vibrating slightly, like when a cat purrs. I shut my eyes and relaxed against her.

"We have patrol." Seth's eyes were cast downward.

"Sam cannot expect Leah to leave a new imprint." Sue stepped closer to the table and put her hand on Leah's shoulder, but Leah growled at her and she slowly lowered her hand and stepped closer to Seth.

"How long is a patrol?" I heard the weakness in my own voice.

"4, 6, or 8 hours. Depending on threats and who is all able to run and when they are available due to other obligations." Leah answered, you could hear the defeat as she held me closer.

"Obviously we can't tell everyone we turn into huge wolves, so that makes things difficult for some of us." Seth's eyes flickered to the doorway where I saw a backpack sitting on a bench.

"How long are you supposed to patrol tonight?"

"It was supposed to be a six hour shift for me, and Leah was supposed to run 8 or until Embry could get away, because we didn't think you'd know."

"Do Charlie and Tiffany know?" I got angry at my father not sharing more information.

"They know something is going on, but they are okay living in ignorance for a while." Sue smiled at me.

Leah was purring and grumbling behind me. I couldn't understand what she way saying, but Seth made it out.

"Damn, you're right. Sam didn't lift the order yet." Seth's face looked pained.

"What order?" I tried to turn so I could see Leah's face, but her grip was too tight to move. She held me closer and I winched.

"Loosen up Lee." Seth's voice held warning and his head inclined towards us.

She loosened her grip and looked me over. "I'm fine." I sighed, rubbing her arm that was still across my belly, "What order?"

Seth gave me the cliff notes version. But that just lead to more questions and then we heard a howl outside.

"We're running late." Seth got up and started to go to the back door.

Leah didn't want to move, but Seth and Sue looked worried. I shifted with the little amount of room she let me have, and put my left hand back to cup her face. "Can you show me your wolf?" I met her eyes and as the corners of the lips pulled up. "Please. I'd like to see the change"

"Phase." Leah corrected. Shelooked conflicted, like she was having an argument in her head. It felt like it took forever, but Sue was holding her breath and Seth hadn't made it to the treeline yet, so it couldn't have been that long before she nodded.

She picked me up and carried me bridal style outside. I squeaked and almost asked for her to put me down, but she seemed to need me close. Three wolves were standing inside the trees. She put me down just inside the tree-line and told me to stay put, pressing my back against a large tree. Sue probably couldn't see any of this from inside the house.

The wolves gave her some space and averted their eyes as she started to strip off her shirt, with no bra underneath. My breathing became ragged, she smiled at me unbuttoned her shorts with one hand and shimmied out of them, I was trying not to move my eyes downward when she kicked them in my direction. I let out a whimper and caught them and held them to my chest, as if they would protect me from these new and strange feelings.

A wolf yipped and then she started to vibrate and I must have blinked because a huge wolf, well smaller than the others, light grey wolf. A dark chromey silver wolf and brown wolf hovered by a sandy brown wolf who was smaller, must be Seth. Leah trodden slowly to me and put her muzzle level with my head, gaining my full attention.

My breathing calmed down some but I was still a little worked up, "Spirits, you're beautiful." I puffed out.

She was close, but not touching me so I eagerly rushed to close the distance by working my hand up her muzzle and down behind right ear. She headbutted my chest and took a deep breath of me. Then she pressed me back against the tree where she first placed me and took deep inhales of me. Her nose was down by my crotch and pressing right on my mound. I felt the blush from the roots of my hair and down onto my chest. "Leah," I whimpered.

Some of the wolves chortled, they are watching and laughing. Oh spirits.

Leah pressed her nose into my mouth and inhaled deeply, her tongue coming out and licking over my jeans.

"Eeep!" I jumped pressing my back into the bark, "Leah, stop. Remember, slow." I was gasping for air. I didn't realize the hum that I felt in the house before was running through my clothes wherever she touched me.

She whined but stepped away from me. I stepped to her and rubbed my hand down her whole body as I spoke. "I'm not denying you, but this is all so new. I need some time to adjust. Run, talk to Sam, keep me safe, and then come back and with me and we can lay down some boundaries. Okay?"

The other wolves laughed, but the small sandy one that I think was Seth was gone. Leah wasn't moving so I pushed her wolf body with my hands, but I only went backward. "Leah," I huffed. I looked up to the large wolves, "You're not helping."

They rolled their eyes at me but, they must have been using their pack mind to finally convince her to go. She stopped just outside of my eyesight. "I'm not going anywhere. Just keep us safe, and maybe burn off some energy." When she still didn't leave I narrowed my eyes and started to step out of the treeline, but she just came towards me. Oh dear, don't move Bella, she might chase you. She has to leave first. "If you don't do your patrol now, I won't make you cookies." Her eyes got large. As I put my hands on my hips, "And trust me, you want my cookies."


	6. Cookies

AN: I actually titled the last chapter Setting boundaries, and then had to change it because I didn't get far enough for the title to make sense, and now this one also didn't get far enough. Hopefully next chapter? Thank you for commenting and reading, I love to hear what you guys think. Again I would love a beta or cowritter… someone to keep me on track. I'm actually surprised that this story is driving along faster than the other one. (I had to rewrite a chapter over and over a few times, and I'm still conflicted.) Hope you enjoy!

3rd person POV

Leah bolted off into the forest and Bella slowly made her way back into the house. Sue was chopping up beef on a new cutting board when Bella made her way over to the table and put her chin down on her folded hands.

"It's a lot to take in isn't it?" Sue smiled watching her future daughter-in-law.

"That's one way to put it." Bella rubbed her hands up and down her face before standing up to join Sue, "Anything I can help with?"

"No. I'm almost done." Sue turned around and put more things into the crockpots sitting on the counter in front of her. "I'm just going to let these sit overnight so they can help themselves when they come in. We can eat now though. The dish only needs to cook for another ten minutes."

Bella nodded and looked at the time, "Oh." The microwave clock read 8:42 PM. "I actually need to make a few phone calls and the peach cobbler filled me up. Is it okay if I just go to Leah's room?"

"Sure dear. Are you sure you're not hungry?" Sue's head was tilted slightly as if she was trying to read Bella.

"I'm still processing. But I think some more juice might be good." Bella nodded to herself and grabbed the empty glass and plates from the table.

Sue told her to leave the dirty dishes, so Bella filled up her glass and thanked Sue before heading upstairs. She paused inside the doorway, "Would it be okay if I make some cookies for Leah later?" Bella was looking at her glass of juice in her hand when Sue nodded, so Sue smiled and told her the kitchen is open to her whenever she needs.

She thanked Sue and continued up to Leah's room.

Bella dialed Neil as soon as she laid down on Leah's bed. Neil was kind of Bella's agent and manager all rolled into one. The phone rang loudly in her ear as she tried to even out her breathing. Rolling onto her stomach Bella slipped a legal pad of paper and pen from her bag on the floor and put it in front of her.

"Hello?" Neil's voice sounded dry.

"Oh darn. I didn't wake you did I?" Bella facepalmed herself and hit her forehead with her pen. "Umph."

"No, I just dozed off. My flight was delayed, again." Bella could almost hear the eyeroll over the phone line.

"I was just checking in and go over some dates."

"Yeah, yeah. One second."

Bella and Neil had a strange relationship. A few times Bella's editor Liz thought they were dating, but Bella imagined they acted more like siblings more than anything else. Bella met Neil while he was visiting an art gallery in Phoenix. He scouted her out and asked her to join him at a Native Exhibit in the city when she was 15. Phil and Renee had a date down the street while Bella and Neil talked about Bella's future and what she wanted to accomplish. Besides the 11 year age gap, they got along pretty well.

They talked about upcoming dates and deadlines, shuffling a few things around due to her move. "You need to at least do a signing Bella." Neil parroted again for the third time in the last hour.

"Seattle is as far as I'm going right now. End of story." Bella had tried to shut this conversation down already a few time.

"We could do one at a bookstore and one at the University, but the publishing company is going to push for more."

"Then they should have put that in my contract. Neil." Bella took in a huge gulp of air, "Look Neil, I know you're getting pressure too. But we talked about this when I agreed to write the second book. I fought for extensions, they kept trying to up my deadlines. I can't keep giving into their demands like this. I'm going to be seen as a pushover." Bella rested her forehead on the pen covered legal pad, four pages were covered and turned over, but the fifth filled one looked like the best place for her to rest her head. "Look, I'm a little emotionally worn out right now. Can we pick this up later this week. I still have to talk to Liz."

Neil sighed, "Yeah sure. My flight should be boarding soon anyways. Don't forget to start selecting photos to edit. The magazines going to want them before the 13 of next month for their September edition and I know you have problems narrowing it down."

"I got it under control Neil. Have a safe flight."

"Thanks. Oh Hey- did you ever give that wedding offer more thought?"

"Yes Neil. We talked about that last week. I'm not a wedding photographer. I'm not traveling to Africa. And I'm starting my internship with La Push right now and I will not be taking on new projects for the rest of the year."

"What if they offer up a third book deal?"

"Neil, the book isn't even released yet. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. But I plan on being pretty busy with the internship and," Bella had to gulp, " And my dad moved."

"What?" Neil's voice was gruff.

"My dad moved in with his girl friend."

"Wow that was kinda quick." The judgment rolled out of the phone.

Bella pressed her head into the legal pad, "And their engaged."

"When did that happen? Didn't you just get there?" If Bella's face wasn't already on a flat surface, she would have face palmed.

"This all happened before I got here."

"Why am I just hearing about this?" Neil sounded irritated, "Will the wedding interfere with signings?"

"Neil, I just found out about all of this. Like- when I got here. He was already moved. They were already engaged." Bella sighed and pushed herself up, grabbing the legal pad and dragging herself to Leah's desk to open and boot up her laptop. "So, like I said, I'm emotionally drained right now." Bella plopped down into the chair and took a swig of her juice, "So, have a nice flight. Please stop trying to push new projects on me. And enjoy your check when the book gets released."

Bella knew it was unfair to snap, but she just got unreasonably irritated out of nowhere. She pried her Laptop open and started to open the programs she needed.

"Damn it. I'm sorry Bella. You didn't deserve that." It was Neil's turn to puff out air, "They're calling my zone. Shit. I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have taken my grumpiness out on you. I just want to be home and the company knows you're hot right now. Your name is blowing up from your pictures and books. Heck, some guy from Hollywood wants to make a movie of your books. I'll try to field these things better."

"I'm sorry too. I don't know what came over me." Bella shook her head. "Have a safe flight and text me when you land?"

"Sure thing. Bye Bella."

"Bye."

Bella was staring at her phone for a few seconds when an apology text came in from Neil. Smirking tiredly Bella told him it was okay and reminded him to fly safe before she looked up Liz's number and hit call.

Bella plugged her camera into her laptop and started to download them as the phone rang. Leaving the computer and camera to do their things she trudged back to the bed and flung herself down, hoping Liz wouldn't answer the phone tonight.

After a few more rings the voicemail kicked in. Bella left a short message before clicking the red end button and rolling over. Burying her head in the pillow she took a big whiff and sighed in contentment as she felt her body relax.

She took a few more big whiffs of Leah's sent before she dragged herself from the bed. She had promised Leah cookies and baking always helped her clear her head. While her photos were uploading she would start the first batch.

Fifteen minutes later all of the supplies Sue possibly had for cookies were pulled out and the oven was preheating and the first batch was half made when a howl sounded from the back yard.

Not loud enough to wake the neighbors, but loud enough to make Bella jump. Whisk still in hand Bella put her hand over her heart, making the egg mixture sprinkle onto her shirt. "Ugh." Bella put the whisk back in the bowl. "Give me a second, I'll be right out." She called to the back door. Putting in the premeasured materials, she grabbed the bowl and headed to the back door. Opening the door with her elbow she mixed as she walked onto the back porch.

Releasing a huge breath, Bella felt the tension and stress release from her body. Being closer to Leah, was much better than smelling her scent on her bedspread. Whipping the whisk in the bowl a few more times before she set it down on the porch step, she sprinted towards the woods.

Just inside the treeline Leah's wolf sat waiting for Bella. Her arms quickly wrapped around her wolfe's neck and breathed in her fur. "I missed you."

Leah nodded when Bella let go, in agreement. A small wolf grin spread across her face and she leaned towards Bella. Leah's tongue swiped Bella's shoulder where the cookie batter sprinkled her shirt and Bella's face instantly went red.

"Leah!" She laughed and pushed her muzzle away. They both laughed for a second before reality set in. "You're not done with patrol are you?"

The wolf shook her head that she was not.

"So four more hours?" Bella wrapped her arms around herself from the night air and Leah stepped closer to brush against her. But Bella saw her shake her head.

"Sooner?" the pitch in her voice went up and you could feel her excitement.

But her face fell when Leah shook her head no again.

"Why?" Bella looked at the grass, barely able to see it in the poor lighting with the canopy of leaves above them blocking out the moonlight, "It's Sam isn't it?"

The wolf closer her eyes and that's all Bella needed to know she was right.

Both wolf and woman looked defeated. "Whatever he is having you do, do you deserve it?"

Leah shook her head no.

Bella was getting angry, "This isn't fair." She stomped her foot like a five year old, "If you're not home by 8 in the morning, I'm going to find out where he lives and give him what for."

Leah's eyes grew as she looked at her imprint. This isn't like when the guys say something isn't right, Bella was going to fight for her. Not physically, but still fight for her. A wolf howled in the distance.

And Bella huffed, she hugged Leah again around her wolfe's neck and pushed her away. "Keep safe. I have cookies to bake." Bella smiled at her.

Leah whimpered out loud as she looked at her imprint once more before running off she continue her patrol route. Seth was only reminding her of the time, but her fur still bristled at having to leave her imprint.

Bella walked slowly back inside, grabbing the bowl and whisk along the way. She make four batches of cookies with the food Sue had in the house. She could have made a fifth, but Seth had come home and she saw the microwave clock read 4:07 AM. She had already finished the last dozen when he tried to come in quietly, and four pictures were completely edited on her laptop on the kitchen table, her battery running low for the second time that night.

"You should get some sleep." Seth said from the doorway.

She only jumped a little at his voice. "Yeah." She wiped the counter down again. "Yeah."

Such a new imprintee being seperated from her wolf for hours at a time isn't a new thing, but an imprintee and wolf who both accepted the imprint being seperated was. Seth could see the flour marks on her shirt where she kept rubbing her chest and he was sure she might get a bruise tomorrow if her worn shirt was anything to go by.

"Come on, her bed has to be drenched in her scent. That will help." Bella nodded at him but didn't move. He walked over to her and wrapped a brotherly arm around her and lead her towards the stairs. "Besides, if she isn't home in four hours, I get to tell you where Sam lives." He chuckled, but Bella just nodded. Her eyes were half closed by the time he pushed her towards Leah's bed.

She passed out as soon as her head touched the pillow and Seth sighed. He tucked her legs under the blankets and tucked the blankets under her small frame. He went downstairs and stole a few cookies, bringing Bella's laptop up to Leah's room and plugged it in. The screen was already locked, but he could see her background pictures already swam with images of La Push. He stole a few more cookies and ate half of a pan of food from the refrigerator before he passed out on the couch downstairs with the TV on volume level one.

At 8 AM an alarm sounded from Bella's phone.


	7. Cookies Crumble

AN: Sorry for the delay. I'm a new teacher and still in Graduate school. Things are a bit tight. This is unedited, and I hope to have a beta soon, but i'm unsure how that all works.

3rd Person

Bella reached over and flicked off her alarm. Swiping on her phone she saw the text from Neil saying he landed safely while she was downstairs making cookies. She was thankful she remembered to plug her phone in before she began baking.

Bella stood up quickly and caught herself on Leah's bed when she felt the blood rush around her body. "Ugh" She knew she should of had more sleep, but looking at the flour on the bedsheets and the disarray of her clothes, she knew it was a fitful sleep. Going over to Leah's dresser she pulled out a pair of sweats underneath shorts and camis. She contemplated taking a pair of underwear, and knew Leah's bras wouldn't fit her.

She quickly found the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. After relieving herself, she spotted a towel, rag, and extra toothbrush set out for her. Bella smiled, assuming Sue was thinking of her. She took the quickest shower of her life and dove into Leah's clothing. Sniffing herself as she went down the stairs when she couldn't find Seth in his bedroom. She checked the time on her cellphone once more when she saw his sleeping body overtaking the couch. 8:17 am and Leah still wasn't home.

Bella took a deep breath and tried to wake Seth up. She shook him, jabed him, talked softly then loud to him, but he wasn't waking up. Deciding enough was enough, she took to the kitchen. Cooking up a few, okay 12, eggs woke him up. She held the plate in her hand as he went to grab it. "Where is Sam's?"

Seth froze for a second before giving her directions. His eyes never left the plate.

"Thanks." Bella answered him, putting the plate on the table and going to the door to pull on her shoes.

Unfortunately Bella had to stop a few times when she got turned around. She could give directions really well, but following Seth's tired and hungry directions was getting frustrating.

After a while she started again but a large man jogged up to meet her from out of the woods. "He left for work." The man said.

"What?" Bella's face was confused and anguished.

"But Emily Clearwater, his imprint, is still at home." He gave a wolfy grin.

"Thanks… um…"

"Paul."

"Thanks Paul. Are you patrolling right now?" Bella fidgeted from foot to foot.

"Not officially." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Wait, Clearwater?" Bella turned to fully face him.

"Yup." Paul shrugged.

"But didn't… Sam was in a lot of pictures with Leah. They dated." Bella's forehead creased.

"Yup." Paul's voice dropped.

"He imprinted on Emily?"

"Yup."

"Was he still with Leah?"

"Yup."

"That all you're going to tell me?"

"You seem smart. You'll figure it out." He shrugged one shoulder.

"You just don't want to be the one to tell me."

He nodded back to her in confirmation, "You also seem like you got mean claws when you need them."

"Oh okay. Would. Would you mind helping me get to Sam and Emily's? I feel turned around." Bella turned her body as if to say she didn't know which direction to go.

"Sure, sure." Paul motioned in the direction she was originally heading in. "Didn't get good sleep?" Paul questioned seeing her shoulders drop.

"Is it that obvious?" Bella bit her lip as she tried to keep up with his strides. She heard his double meaning in his voice, but as a wolf, he would probably know Leah wasn't home last night.

"To a wolf, yes. Human, maybe not. But Emily will be able to see it."

"Oh," Bella looked at the gravel.

"I say use it. Sam's order wasn't fair. We all know it." Paul's jaw was tight. They walked in silence for a while. Paul trying to think of a way to talk to her without flirting, and Bella enjoying the silence and thinking of the words she wanted to say to Emily.

"Thanks." Bella said when they reached the small cottage home.

"No. Thank you, Bella. I'm not sure how much you know about wolves, but we can hear each other when phased, and Leah isn't as painful to listen to anymore."

Bella got angry at first until she saw his eyebrows move up and down again. She was sure he was a player.

"Well enjoy the free show while you can big guy. Cause that's all you're ever going to see. Her thoughts." Bella smiled as she turned away from him and climbed up the three stairs to the porch, "Oh and Paul?"

An open mouthed Paul was looking at her when she turned back to face him.

"Trust me when I say, I have a much better view in real life than you ever will have in her thoughts." Bella smiled wickedly, unsure where the confidence came from.

"Pff.." Paul made a sound.

"You can 'Pff…' all you want. You know I'm right." Bella smirked before swinging back and knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I wish I had both views." Paul mumbled behind her loud enough for her to hear before he left.

"On my way!" a muffled voice called from inside.

Less than a minute later the door opened. A beautiful native woman with claw marks down the side of her face greeted Bella. "Hello. How can I help you?"

"Are you the Alpha's imprint?" Bella casually asked.

Emily stared at her like a deer in headlights.

"Sorry, I'll rephrase. You're Emily Clearwater. I know because Paul helped me find your home." Bella gestured to the woods where Paul left. "I was recently imprinted on and would like to talk to you. Do you have a moment?"

Emily nodded, smiled, and showed Bella in. "Umm. Who imprinted on you?"Emily offered Bella a seat and offered her tea. All of which Bella accepted.

"We'll get to that. First, can you explain to me why an Alpha would purposefully order a wolf to patrol past the point of exhaustion because he didn't like their thoughts?"

"What? I'm sure there was a misunderstanding…" Emily tried to placate Bella.

"No. There was no misunderstanding. My wolf thought something, and your wolf ordered them to stay awake more than 48 hours." Emily tried to talk, but Bella continued, "Then after imprinting, my wolf got less than four hours of sleep, less than a full meal for a wolf, and was back out for an 8 hour patrol. And if I understand right, is currently watching to see if another wolf might phase, when other wolfs haven't ran patrol in the last 36 hours. All because Sam didn't like my wolf's thoughts!" Bella was standing now and tugging on her hair with one hand, her other hand was rubbing viciously at her chest.

Emily sat dumbfounded, "I don't understand. What thoughts could be that bad?"

"None. The answer is none." Bella paced the kitchen floor, "And I understand Sam's pack doesn't agree with him, but NO…. out all night, barely any sleep, and vampires are real!"

A howl sounded outside of the cabin, while Emily tried to calm Bella down. "Shh. Shh. Breathe with me, your wolf can probably feel you freaking out. Calm your breathing with me." Emily made a big production of her inhaling and exhaling.

A wolf whined outside and Emily looked over Bella's shoulder to see Leah's grey fur. "Leah!" Emily squeaked.

Bella nodded.

"No, Leah." Emily motioned behind Bella and Bella turned to see her wolf. Bella broke out of Emily's grasp. Ignoring Emily's warnings Bella launched herself outside and ran to her wolf.

"I'm sorry Leah. I got really worked up." Bella buried her hands in Leah's fur.

"Bella! Back away from her." Emily called out in fear.

Bella hugged Leah's wolf neck and felt her vibrate between her arms. "Sorry I got worked up." Bella spoke into her fur.

Emily stayed on the porch trying to get Bella away from Leah.

"It's been 12 hour," Bella said back to Emily, "12 hours since she has been home and had food or slept. There are no thoughts worth this punishment. Because that's what it is, a punishment."

Leah's from whined. Her body moving without choice, pulling in a direction away from Bella's hold.

"Don't fight it Leah. Don't fight it. I'll take care of it." Bella released Leah and watched as Leah tried to dig her claws in to stay.

"I.. I…"

"Do you know what this is doing to her? What this could do to our imprint?" Bella spoke in a broken voice as she watched Leah be pushed by an invisible force away from her.

Emily watched on shocked, "Lee-lee imprinted on you?" Tears we in her eyes.

"I need Sam to remove that order, and I need him to do it… like yesterday!" Bella shouted halfway across the yard as she stalked towards Emily after Leah's wolf was gone.


End file.
